Nostalgie, les Chansons de vos Légendes
by Piitchoun
Summary: Hello, Diiane et moi on écrit des chansons sur des persos d'HP, voici la deuxième : Chuis beau / En même temps je suis Drago etc... On espère que vous allez aimer, dites nous votre avis !
1. Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley

**Salut ! Voici une chanson écrite avec la collaboration de Diiane (aussi sur feufeu), totalement ANTI-WEASLEY.**

**Si vous les adorez, vous n'êtes pas sur la bonne page :p**

**Mais si vous les détestez, bienvenue !**

**Elle est sur la base musicale du générique des Animaniacs (Nous c'est les Animaniacs / On a disjoncté un max … )**

**Si ça vous plait, et que vos avis sont positifs, on en a une autre en stock, et si elle vous plait aussi bah… On en écrira d'autres !**

**Bisous bisous et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !**

* * *

_Pour mes lecteurs de L'Héritière des Quatre Maisons, le prochain chapitre est prêt, je travaille sur le deuxième pour qu'il y ait un peu moins de temps d'attente *_*_

_Pour ceux des Malefoy chez les Moldus, je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chap', mais je m'y mets vite :)_

* * *

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Molly elle est un peu grosse

Arthur lui n'est qu'un sac d'os

Ronald est un peu crétin

Percy n'est pas très malin

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Moi c'est Forge et lui c'est Gred

Nous on est un peu pareil

Y'en a un qu'a qu'une oreille

On est toujours un peu reds

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Y a Charlie qu'a ses dragons

Y a Ginny qu'a ses nichons

Bill est marié avec Fleur

Mais il est laid à en faire peur

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Molly est une hystérique

Enfin c 'est ce que disent les fics

N'empêche qu'elle crie sur ses garçons

Et c'est toujours pour un truc con

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Arthur aime tant les moldus

Que d'autres choses il ne s'occupe plus

Il ne ramène pas un sou

Et cela rend Ronald fou

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Bill, lui, est un loup-garou

Il a une cicatrice dans le cou

N'empêche que Fleurk elle l'aime quand même

Et ça rend Ronald un peu blême

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Charlie était tellement pourri

Qu'on l'a envoyé en Roumanie

Comme il ne faisait rien de sa tête

Il s'occupe des Nagyarts à Crête

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Percy est un prétentieux

Qui se prend trop au sérieux

Il a trahi sa chère mère

Pour finir au ministère

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Et ensuite y a les jumeaux

On peut rien dire sur leur dos

Ils sont tellement funny

Ils sont tellement gentils

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Ronald n'a qu'une obsession

Gagner un paquet de gallions

Il veut la célébrité

Et avec Hermione coucher

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Ginevra est une pétasse

Et elle est un peu bêtasse

Elle ne pense qu'à Harry

Et à le mettre dans son lit

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

C'est une grande fratrie

Il y en a qui sont gentils

Il y en a qui sont cinglés

D'autres sont bêtes à pleurer

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !

Oh oui oh ouais c'est les Weasley !


	2. Chuis beau

**Et voilà notre deuxième chanson, sur la musique de Chuis Beau des PZK, avec pour acteur principal : DRAGO MALEFOY !**

**Merci à Sorrox et à Tam83 pour leurs reviews.**

_**Avertissement : Tous les 'I'm pretty' de la chanson sont remplacés par des 'I'm pure-blood'**_

* * *

Chuis beau

En même temps je suis Drago

Le Serpentard qu'a pas de défauts.

Merlin comme chuis beau.

_XXX_

J'écris ces mots pour le beau Malefoy que je suis

Chuis trop sexy avec mon nom j'attire les filles

Et à Poudlard tout le monde ne parle que de moi

Bouche en cœur le regard froid j'finis même par plaire aux rats

_XXX_

Tellement chaud que le portrait du dortoir s'ouvre devant moi

Chuis une bête

En potion, des Serpentards je suis le roi

L'Magicobus me klaxonne

Même en moldu, je cartonne.

Y a peut être un truc qui déconne mais franchement,

J'ai pas trouvé.

_XXX_

Chuis beau

En même temps je suis Drago

Le Serpentard qu'a pas de défaut.

Merlin comme chuis beau.

_XXX_

Chuis beau

En même temps je suis Drago

Je sais que t'envies mes abdos

Regarde comme chuis beau.

_XXX_

Une gueule de bad boy torturé voilà comment j'les attire,

La Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras et Dumby veut que j'la retire.

J'mets d'la lotion dans mes tifs même si c'est une somme pas possible.

J'aurais une femme riche, ça c'est pour le placement produit.

_XXX_

Mon ego, je le vaux, bien parce que je suis le plus beau,

Quidditch, sur mon balai doré, mon cul, je l'ai mérité.

Les autres sorciers ne font pas le poids,

J'les laisse, dans un sale état.

Y a un fossé, entre moi et Gilderoy.

_XXX_

Chuis beau

En même temps je suis Drago

Le Serpentard qu'a pas de défaut.

Merlin comme chuis beau.

_XXX_

Chuis beau

En même temps je suis Drago

Je sais que t'envies mes abdos

Regarde comme chuis beau.

_XXX_

J'ai seize ans, 'vec du charme, chuis le roi des Sang-Purs,

Je suis snob, Serpentard, et mon père c'est Lucius,

Nan j'vois pas, j'entends pas, les Sangs d'Bourbe,

Regarde le résultat

Même pas besoin de m'battre pour épouser Astoria !

_XXX_

Cause de moi, les Gryffis, se sentent mal dans leur peau,

Même Granger, quand j'la croise, explose sa libido !

_XXX_

Chuis trop riche, trop beau pour être vrai,

Trop, Sang Pur et parfait,

Harry Potter peut aller s'rhabiller,

Car c'est moi que Cho va déshabiller !

_XXX_

Chuis beau

En même temps je suis Drago

Le Serpentard qu'a pas de défaut.

Merlin comme chuis beau.

_XXX_

Chuis beau

En même temps je suis Drago

Je sais que t'envies mes abdos

Regarde comme chuis beau.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé :3**

**Gros Bisous !**

**Piitchoun (et Diiane)**


End file.
